Random Transformers Fics
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Just some random fics I've written that I'm putting together so my profile doesn't look too messy. The ones that are just one chapter
1. Offlining

**OK Transformers Humanized. Warning: Character death. No pairings, I don't do romance.  
**

* * *

Perceptor was in the med room. He had just gotten out of a terrible battle. It must have been serious, usually it was just Knockout but he had called in both Vampirella and Shockwave too. Perceptor was only half awake. They were talking quietly so Perceptor wouldn't hear them. Not that he was actually paying much attention to what was happening. He was just trying his best to stay conscious.

"V, can you-" Knockout started.

"Already on it." She rushed to grab something as Knockout did a scan.

"G-Guys." Perceptor finally said. "W-What time is it? You l-look tired."

Vampirella looked at her football watch. "It's..." She yawned. "...nearly midnight."

"Oh I didn't realize you were awake." Shockwave hated seeing his own creation like this, but being conscious was good.

Knockout sighed. The other medics knew as well as he did that there was nothing else they could do. They also knew exactly what it meant. The only dilemma now, was deciding whether or not to tell him. Vampirella always said that if it was happening to her, she'd not want to know, because then she'd spend the rest of her life knowing it's about to happen. However, Shockwave would like to know so he knows not to waste his last years.

"I'm going to offline, aren't I?" They were not expecting that.

The medics didn't say anything. What could they say? They couldn't exactly reassure him, but neither could say just simply say 'yeah'

Perceptor continued. "I-I can tell. I-I have medical training too, remember?"

"Well then you'd know that it will be a slow process." Knockout spoke up.

Perceptor nodded. "Yeah." _'But painful too'_

* * *

Shockwave and Vampirella were watching Blackadder II. The one when the Puritans come round to talk about inheritance but at the same time there's another party going on. The one with the novelty breasts. Vampirella thought both Stephen Fry and Hugh Lorrie were attractive when they were younger.

Right now it was adverts. They were watching on Dave ja vu. Vampirella loved that name. She thought it was hilarious. But then again, she's easily pleased.

"Are you OK?" Vampirella asked.

Shockwave wasn't making eye contact. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Shocky, Primus knows how you must be feeling right now."

"How _**I **_must be feeling?"

Vampirella sighed. "He's your creation, I understand if you-"

"I'm OK! Really! I'm fine." He whispered the last part.

Vampirella lost eye contact. "You know it's a slow process."

"Painful too." Shockwave reminded his friend.

"We'll be there for him."

* * *

Perceptor was alone in his room, just staring up at the ceiling. He heard knocking but he didn't want to get up. "Come in?"

"Perceptor-I-uh-are-you-OK?"

"Zippy! Yes, I'm fine." He turned around so he was facing Blurr.

Perceptor looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Really?"

He immediately pulled the covers over him. "No." He cried.

Blurr approached him slowly, putting a comforting arm around the crying scientist. "I-know-it-can't-be-easy-but-just-so-you-know-we're-all-here-for-you."

Perceptor didn't say anything, he just smiled, although he was still buried under the covers.

"Please-don't-cry-you're-going-to-make-bme/b-cry."

Perceptor laughed a little. "Zippy?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What-for?"

"Being here."

* * *

Perceptor and Blurr ended up watching The Next Avengers in Vampirella's room. They didn't get very far, Vision had just appeared in their room, when sirens went off signalling an attack. Vampirella commed Blurr telling him to stay with Perceptor.

"D-Did she say who it was?" Perceptor asked.

Blurr shook her head. "Since-when-does-she-bother-with-the-important-details?"

Perceptor laughed, but his laugh turned into a groan.

"Perceptor-what's-wrong?"

"I-I don't..." He was struggling to keep his optics open. "feel...ah." He put his hand over his spark.

Blurr was pretty freaked out now. "Perceptor-tell-me-what's-wrong!"

"My spark!" He tried so hard to stop the tears coming, but he couldn't. "Ah it really hurts!"

Blurr laid Perceptor back, intakes becoming raspy. "It's-OK-it's-OK-just-breathe-you'll-be-OK."

Perceptor tried to stay calm, but he knew what was happening. "Zippy I want you to know you've been a really great friend."

The Intel Agent was confused, why was he saying this now? Unless... "What? Perceptor-"

"I-I couldn't have asked for anyone better." His circuits relaxed. Blurr could do nothing but watch as Perceptor faded. Watch and cry.


	2. Storm

**Transformers Humanized. Skywarp, scared of storms, is stuck in a tornado.  
**

* * *

Cold. It was so cold. Skywarp listened to the heavy winds outside. Deep down, he was petrified. Something happened once. Something that scared him for the rest of his life. Now, he was terrified of even a little gust of wind.

_"Warp!" Blitzwing shouted. Skywarp looked around trying to find his brother, but he couldn't see him. The rain was heavy and the wind was strong. He had heard about these before, tornadoes. They didn't have them on Cybertron, how lucky were they?_

_"Blitz? Where are you?" He shouted, dodging a bit of flying wood. He saw the houses being torn apart, imagining how horrible that must be for the organics who owned them._

_"Over here! Hang on I'm nearly zhere!"  
_

_Skywarp was trapped. Trapped under rubble. He was terrified, his wings were broken and his optics were cracked. He did hope he'd never have to see another tornado again. This was really scary, and it really hurt._

Vampirella also heard the storm. She thought about Skywarp. She wasn't there when it happened, but she saw the after effects. She knocked on his door.

"You know we rarely get tornadoes in England, right?" Vampirella asked.

Skywarp nodded. "I know."

Vampirella sat down next to her brother, putting her arm around him, pulling him into a hug. "It's alright."

They heard creaking and the whistling of the wind. Then the sound of two screaming Autobots.

* * *

"Guys what's up?" Jazz asked the twins, who were staring out of the window. Jazz then saw what had creeped them out. "OH MY GOD!"

Vampirella and Skywarp ran in. "What's all the screaming about OH MY FRAGGING GOD NO WAY!"

"It's getting closer." Jazz noticed. "We can't stay here!" Too late. The roof was ripped off, part of the walls following it.

Vampirella commed the other Autobots. -: GUYS THERE'S A FRAGGING TORNADO WE NEED TO EVACUATE! :-

-: YOU DON'T SAY! :- Mirage screamed back.

Skywarp had been silent this whole time, although he was clearly panicking. He couldn't focus.

* * *

_"Warp? You OK?" Vampirella asked. Skywarp was shaking in Blitzwing's arms. She had heard about the tornado they were caught up in._

_Skywarp looked slowly towards her. "V...hi..." His voice was quiet. He was clinging to Blitzwing the whole time._

_"You take as long as you need." Megatron said comfortingly. _

_He nodded shakily. "Th-Thank you."_

* * *

The Autobots were running away from the tornado, their base being torn up behind them. All their possessions had been transported to Vampirella's house. Ages ago, she made an appliance that meant that they could transport objects, but they themselves had to make their own way. She didn't really think ahead.

"Warp? Are you OK?" Vampirella asked. A bit of a stupid question to be honest.

"I'm fine woah!" He dodged a piece of flying water tower. The next piece, however, he wasn't so lucky. His scream was horrifying.

The other piece of flying water tower had bashed Skywarp's processor, knocking him out. Vampirella caught him and continued _skating._

* * *

Eventually, when they had got to safety, Knockout and Vampirella started treating Skywarp.

After a while, he woke up. "Guys? Wh-Where are we?"

"At mine." Vampirella told him. "Well, ours now I guess. You OK?"

Skywarp nodded. "Erm, yes. I'm fine. Thanks." He then winced and brought up a servo to his head. "Someone tell the room to stop spinning."

Knockout finished the scan and showed his assistant the results. "Well no processor damage." She pointed out. "No memory loss. You'll be fine."

Warp smiled. "Thanks to you."

"Stop saying thank you, seriously." Vampirella said.

Her brother smiled. "Sorry."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Wow. Reading through this, I realized how bad I am at writing.**


	3. Trapped

**Vampirella and Perceptor get trapped. Vampirella is claustrophobic, and Perceptor really is not a people person.**

**Transformers Humanized**

* * *

"So Percy-"

"Don't call me that."

"Perceptor then. Why are we in a cave?"

"Because you wanted to study the rocks here for your science homework."

"And why didn't you talk me out of it?"

"Because your homework is to bring in five different types of rock and at first you wanted to bring and Iron Maiden, AC/DC, Guns & Roses, Queen and Metallica CD."

Vampirella sighed and looked around for some interesting rocks. She had to be able to identify them, so what she would do is fine five rocks that look different and ask Perceptor to identify them.

"Oh and I'm doing helping you this time. It's GCSE you need to do it yourself."

"Oh yes because the whole GCSE paper will be about rocks. I know enough about fragging rocks."

"How do Igneous rocks form?" Perceptor quizzed her.

Vampirella smiled. "When the magma or lava cools down. The longer it takes to cool down, the larger the crystals."

Perceptor clapped patronizingly. How this is a GCSE question, he had no idea. "And how would that get to be sedimentary?"

"Because weathering will occur. The rocks will break down because of erosion and eventually the eroded stones and pebbles will be transported to the bottom of the sea where it will be under extreme pressure and eventually mix with dead sea animals. When pressure is increased, it will them become metamorphic."

"And what's special about sedimentary rock?"

"It's the only rock which contains fossils."

Perceptor smiled. So his cousin can explain the different types of rock, it didn't mean she could identify them.

They heard wind. That wasn't the trouble, it was the sudden crashing down rocks blocking the entrance that bothered them.

"**OH MY GOD!**" Vampirella yelled. "And before you say anything, I am not identifying those!"

Perceptor laughed. "V do you have a signal?"

She looked at her phone but she had no bars. Not that anyone knows what the signal bars on a phone means, according to Stephen Fry. "No, and my comm link isn't working."

Perceptor shook his head. "Mine neither."

"How the frag are we gonna get out of here?!"

"It's OK V just stay calm."

"Stay calm?! I can't fragging stay calm!"

Perceptor paused. "A-Are you claustrophobic?"

Vampirella nodded shakily, moving closer to Perceptor, who put an arm around her. "Well it's OK, we'll get out of here."

"H-How can you be so sure? I-I mean our phones have no signal a-and our comm links aren't working-" She began to panic.

Perceptor put his servos on Vampirella's shoulders. "Listen, no matter how bad things have gotten for us before, it always works out in the end. You know that. We'll be fine."

Vampirella smiled. Perceptor really wasn't the comforting type. In fact, he was just like her in the way that they both didn't really like people. They liked the people they...liked...like the Elite Guard, and their humans friends Taryn and Jade, but apart from them, they both hated people.

"B-But how-"

"We'll think of something."

Vampirella nodded. "Yeah. Yeah you're right."

"It won't be long until they notice we're missing."

"But I always go off without telling people."

"I know but I'm more responsible that you."

Vampirella smiled. "Good point."

"Now you've been on your pedes for ages." Perceptor led Vampirella to a corner where he helped her sit down, sitting down next to her afterwards. "So, is there a reason your claustrophobic? Or are you just naturally?"

Vampirella sighed, leaning into Perceptor's arms. "Well, seekers are naturally claustrophobic, but something else happened. You remember way-back-when when our base was under water?" Perceptor nodded. "Well once we tried to raise it but there was some sort of malfunction and it just got stuck. Back then my T-Cog had been damaged so I couldn't transform. And you know that when I'm not in my third mode, I can't hold my breath for even two nano-kliks. I was just scared there's be a leak or something. I know that was stupid and unlikely but knowing our luck..."

"It wasn't stupid, I understand you were feeling panicky. And I'm not sure I should tell you this, but Shockwave told me about that incident. Apparently there nearly was a leak. You were very lucky...so this is why you can't even be in a room with the doors and windows closed? Even when it's winter and we're all freezing our tailpipes?"

Vampirella laughed, resting her head on Perceptor's shoulder. She was about to fall asleep when she heard yelling.

"Perceptor?! V?!" It sounded like Jazz and Mirage.

"IN HERE!" Vampirella shrieked, nearly deafening Perceptor. She giggled. "Sorry."

Perceptor helped Vampirella stand, still trying to get rid of the ringing in his audio receptors.

"What happened?" Jazz asked from the other side of the big pile of rocks.

"Oh well you see we were studying rocks for my science homework when we thought how fun it would be to try to make our own sedimentary rock. Turns out there's not enough pressure since it's out of the sea. I thought we were doing something wrong." Vampirella explained, making Perceptor laugh.

Mirage and Jazz bashed the rocks down, freeing the two scientists. Well, the scientist and the other random bot who shows and interest in science but doesn't really pay much attention but can figure stuff out when it suits her.

"Are you two OK?" Mirage asked.

Vampirella nodded. "We're fine."

"Thank you." Perceptor added.

"Hey there's a film you might be interested in. Nicholas Cage is in it." Jazz said.

"Are there any he's not in?" Vampirella asked.

Mirage laughed, before saying "It's National Treasure. And Family Guy is on afterwards."

Vampirella smiled. "_Rock Lobster!_" She then impersonated a guitar, before going "_Rock Lobster!_" Again.

* * *

**They played Rock Lobster at Hillsborough on Wednesday! AAHH! :D :D :D**


	4. Pathetic Irony?

**Transformers Humanized. Vampirella finds out what the Decepticons really thought during her creation.**

* * *

It was raining. Vampirella loved rain, so long as she wasn't stuck outside in it. She had lost track of time.

"V?" Someone knocked on the door. "Are you OK? You've been in your room for ages." It was Mirage.

Vampirella opened her door, letting him in, completely forgetting for a moment that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing."

Mirage looked into her optics. "You know you can tell me."

"No it's stupid and it didn't even happen anyway so-"

"What didn't happen? Please, if it is upsetting you, it must be important. And I am sure it's not stupid."

She sighed. "I...I got bored. I was talking to Taryn at school and realized just how little I knew of my own creation. So I looked at some CCTV from the Nemesis...I mean I know there was a malfunction...but it turned out they could have done more...b-but they decided it was easier to offline me..." She nearly began to cry again. "I-I mean they didn't...obviously...w-which is why this is just so stupid-"

Vampirella was distracted when she was pulled into a comforting hug. "That is **not** stupid! I understand and I am sure I would feel exactly the same way." The young spy was so clearly trying to stop the tears. Mirage just hugged her closer. "It's OK, you can cry if you want to." She did.

* * *

"Mirage-did-you-see-Vampirella?" Blurr asked. Mirage just nodded. "What's-wrong-we've-not-seen-her-all-day."

"She's upset." Was Mirage's simple reply.

"Why?" He looked genuinely concerned, and Mirage wondered if he should tell him. "She saw the CCTV of her creation."

Blurr paused, a look of realization. "Sh-She-heard?" Mirage nodded again. "Can you blame her?"

The Intel Agent broke eye contact. He felt awful. They never meant for her to find out. "We-never-wanted-her-to-find-out-it-was-just-one-possibility-but-none-of-us-could-do-it-and-the-only-medics-at-the-time-were-preoccupied-they-couldn't-help."

"Maybe she needs to hear that."

* * *

"V-are-you-there?"

"What do you want?!"

Blurr flinched at the harsh tone. "Please-just-listen-it-was-just-a-possibility-none-of-us-could-bring-ourselves-to-do. The-medics-were-busy-they-couldn't-help-you-in-time."

She opened the door. "Why did no-one tell me? I'm only mad because you never told me."

"We-didn't-know-how-to-tell-you-we-could-hardly-just-go-'oh-by-the-way'-you-know."

Vampirella giggled a little. "I'm sorry I was just seriously pissed off today. I'm pretty emotional right now."

"I-understand." Blurr then paused, before saying "Hug?" Vampirella smiled and hugged her brother.

It had still been raining, but as soon as they hugged, the rain stopped. Vampirella laughed. "Pathetic Irony or what?"

* * *

**I started this and had no idea where to go from there. Wow my fics seem to be getting worse**


	5. Stabbed

**Transformers Humanized. I write depressing stuff when I'm depressed. If you don't like it, blame the **** at school for making me feel like this**

**Blitzwing is wounded badly, and Vampirella's temporary slight memory loss isn't helping  
P.S. I do hallucinate and forget stuff due to my recent head injury**

* * *

Jetfire and Jetstorm turned to see where the screams came from. It was Blitzwing.

_-: Vampirella! Blitzwing has been stabbed! :-_ Jetfire yelled through the comm link. She appeared almost immediately.

"OK erm." She checked Blitzwing's airway first. His breaths were raspy, she noticed. She ripped some fabric from her school shirt, sure the school would love that, and applied pressure to the wound. He was stabbed close to his spark.

Blitzwing was slowly loosing consciousness.

"Erm..." Vampirella closed her optics, trying to remember what she should do next.

"What is being wrong?" Jetstorm asked.

"I...erm...I can't remember what I should do next! I, erm, I remember something at Sheffield Uni, ABC or something. I checked the airway and the breathing..." She just couldn't remember what the _C_ stood for.

"V-V...c-circulation." Blitzwing weakly reminded her.

She checked. Circulation was fine. She then remember something she read once. **Keep the victim warm. Both shock and loss of blood can cause the victim to suffer from...** She couldn't remember that last part.

Vampirella took off her coat and wrapped her brother around with it as he lost consciousness.

She almost forgot about the wound itself. Blitzwing could have bleed out. She quickly dressed the wound.

-: V I got your message! What's up? :- Knockout asked, a little too late.

-: Oh _**now**_you call! :-

* * *

"He's lost a lot of blood." Knockout told Vampirella, who nodded.

"Yes. I know. I forgot almost everything. I can remember it all now. What the hell's happening?"

"Does your head still hurt?"

"Yeah it kills. Loud noises hurt too."

Knockout paused. "Do you-"

"Hallucinate?" Vampirella asked, knowing full well what any typical medic would ask. "Yes, but nothing interesting. I mean if I was gonna hallucinate, why couldn't it be something like a drop dead gorgeous guy or even a life time supply of cheese?"

Knockout laughed. It was just like Vampirella to complain about the little things and not worry about the seriousness of something like hallucinating.

"What do you see?"

"I just see things move when they don't. I've also been forgetting stuff, only when it's needed, and then later on remembering it again. And, I'm not sure if it's important, but I keep waking up with scratches and bruises which most definatly weren't there before."

"Do you feel tired?"

"Yes, I keep nearly falling asleep in class."

Knockout was about to say something else but was cut off by the-

**BANG!**

"What the hell was that?!"

Knockout didn't answe, he just stared straight ahead. Realization hit Vampirella, making her gasp. "No."

The medic turned to meet the gaze of Vampirella. "Help." He begged, before collapsing.

Vampirella immedietaly rushed to Knockout, applying pressure on the wound.

"D-Do you...ah...remember?"

"Erm...ish."

"I-I think it's s-something to do w-with stress."

"Stress?"

"Y-Your...appendicitis problem...i-is also. I-I know a-all three of your m-medical issues have b-been considerably worse r-recently."

Vampirella nodded. "Are they all due to stress?"

"I-I know th-they hurt like the pit n-normally but they're w-worse right now b-because of s-stress."

"Well I'm doing GCSE, course I'm stressed."

"Y-Yes but m-most year 10 s-students don't get d-death threats."

Vampirella paused. "So you're saying that the reason all three of my medical issues have been a whole lot worse recently because of that b*tch and her death threats?"

Knockout weakly nodded before wincing. Vampirella applied more pressure. She took a deep breath...and started treating Knockout.

"J-Just don't l-let her get to you. Sh-She's only m-making things w-worse. I-It's bad enough y-you have to live with it-" Knockout winced again, unable to finish the sentence.

Vampirella nodded. It's bad enough she had to live with it, but one girl making it feel worse.

* * *

**All the facts in this are true. The b*tch is increasing the pain of all three of my medical issues with her stress giving death threats! Grrr!**


	6. Proposal

**When Knockout and Vampirella return from seeing The Rivals, Knockout has a surprise for her.**

**Since when do things ever work out well for them?**

**Transformers Humanised.**

**The is the most romantic thing you'll get from me.**

* * *

Vampirella and Knockout returned from The Rivals. The medic was limping slightly, he recently suffered from an injury to his leg.

"Your leg OK?" Vampirella asked. She was wearing a black dress with a posh looking blue fluffy shawl.

"Hm? Oh yes I'm fine...Look V, there's been...something I wanted to do."

They stopped as they neared the base.

"Erm, I understand it's human customs to get down on one knee...but I highly doubt my leg will let me."

Vampirella paused. Was he...Could he...really? No. No way. Really?

"And I know neither of us are very romantic."

He was! He was about to-

"Vampirella. Will you-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a shotgun.

"Go away you're ruining my proposal!"

Vampirella laughed. "I-"

**BANG!**

Knockout gasped.

Collapsing.

Vampirella caught him.

"This is not how I planned this."

She smiled a little. "Since when do things work out well for us?"

Knockout smiled back.

"Oh and Knockout? Yes."

His smile widened. "Great."

Knockout was already beginning to fade. Vampirella checked him over, she knew what to do but she didn't tend to take medical equipment to the theatre with her. Neither would she be any help with getting Knockout back to base so she could begin repairs, even if it was just right in front of them. Her comm link had been damaged in the same battle Knockout was injured in, and her phone was broken.

"Guys?!" She shouted really loudly. "Anyone hear me?!"

Apparently Perceptor did. He stepped outside to see what the problem was.

Vampirella look up, a desperate look in her optics. "Help."

Knockout was beginning to find breathing a difficult task. Perceptor immediately helped Knockout inside.

* * *

"Shocky pass me the thingy!"

"The thingy?"

"I'm no good with words!"

Perceptor rolled his optics. "V I will teach you how to use a dictionary later!" He joked.

"And I shall introduce you to the Vampirella Dictionary."

"Please don't."

"Focus!" Shockwave yelled!

"He proposed." Vampirella came out with.

The other two bots paused. "He did?"

"Well what did you say?" Shockwave asked.

"What do you think I said?! Yes of course!"

* * *

Knockout had just regained consciousness. He turned his head to see Vampirella talking to Mirage.

"Knockout!" Mirage sounded relieved, as Vampirella turned to face him. "OK I'm going to look at my imaginary watch now and pretend I need to be elsewhere to give you two some alone time." Mirage looked at his bare wrist. "Oh would you look at the time, I need to be somewhere." He left.

Vampirella and Knockout laughed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh never better." Knockout was still really weak.

"Well I've seen many proposals, none like this."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No no it was...different." She smiled.

Neither were really romantic. Both would choose a football match or a gladiator ring over a romantic dinner as their first date. Their idea as a romantic night out would consist of a Sheffield Wednesday match, followed by a tram ride to Halfway and then a short stop at a nearby bar.

Knockout laughed. "Hey, you play Burnley next, don't you?"

Vampirella nodded. "And you're playing Hartlepool?"

He nodded. "A quarter to eight kick-off."

"Well we beat them 4-2 to you have a lot to prove."

"We don't have anything to prove to you! You're fourth from the bottom!"

"Yes! Because the ref was a-"

"Oh I see." Knockout said, unconvinced.

"Hey! Free kick, offside, ref gave another free kick and they scored it. So they beat us 1-0."

"Oh, that was stupid."

"Wasn't it just!"

Knockout paused. "You know how romantic couples tend to go to the cinema to see romantic films but end up not actually watching the movie?" Vampirella nodded. "How about in December, we watch a musical where everyone dies?"

"Les Mis?"

Knockout nodded, smiling.

"Oh yes! The film! With Hugh Jackman as Valjean!"

Jetfire and Jetstorm were listening in to their conversation. They laughed, those two as sparkmates was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**See?! My idea of romance! No lovey dovey stuff. Propose, argue about football! My parents met at a football match when Sheffield Wednesday beat Man U. Their first date was at a football match. They then had a freak daughter, AKA me, who is into boyish stuff. Now we all go to football matches, depressing musicals and rock concerts 's how romance should work!**


	7. Return

**OK let me explain. Transformers Humanised, but when I write it like this, I still use words like servo and spark. **

**Lucian (my OC) has appeared out of the blue at Vampirella's school. **

**How do Megatron and Shockwave react.**

**(You'll understand what Lucian did that was so terrible, probably, if you read my fanfic which is so cleverly named 'Lucian')**

* * *

Vampirella was lining up for science. It was her first Chemistry lesson, and she heard she had a new teacher.

When the new teacher greeted the class, telling them to come in, Vampirella froze.

No way in hell!

"Wow, this is a big class."

Vampirella clenched her fists the best her condition would let her. After a forces "Yes sir" during the register, Vampirella turned to talk to her classmates. The four of them ended up throwing pieces of garlic bread at each other, which was a stupid thing for a Cybertronian vampire to do.

* * *

"What did you do to your hand?" The 'teacher' asked when the class were on their way out.

She growled. "What's it to you?!"

"Woah what the hell?" Taryn, who was waiting outside Vampirella's science room, asked.

"Can't I show interest towards my new pupil in a none pervish way?"

Taryn had to admit, this had to be one of the weirdest teachers ever.

"Drop the act, there's no one else here."

"I'm genuinely concerned." Realising he wasn't going to get a word out of Vampirella, he continued. "Look, I can explain."

"Oh you can, can you?! Explain what? Why you my Chemistry teacher? Why you're suddenly concerned about me? Or what happened all those years back on Cybertron?! Or maybe what the frag happened last time we met? Or if that's not working for you, maybe you can start with telling us how the frag you're online!"

Taryn sighed. "So, erm, I guess you two know each other then?"

"OK, you want me to explain?" Vampirella didn't understand it. He was even getting tears in his eyes. Was he serious? "I chose this school so I could get closer to you, I didn't expect you to be in one of my classes. I'm concerned now because I realise I should have shown concern years ago. As for how I'm online, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know what happened these past few years." He sighed. "And you can blame the Insecticons and their fragging Cerebro Shells." He then looked down, avoiding eye contact. "I doubt you'd believe that but-"

"No, you're right. I'd never believe that. If I wasn't a trained Criminal Psychologist on Cybertron. I can tell when people lie, and you're not."

"I don't think sorry will mean much?"

Vampirella sighed. She couldn't believe she was saying this. "No, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

He smiled. "Well thank you, but I doubt anyone else would be that forgiving...Especially Shockwave, from what I've heard."

The vampire sighed again. It wouldn't be easy, but it wasn't his fault. If he was being controlled...

"So hi I'm Taryn." Vampirella's best friend, the one organic liked across the whole of Cybertron, spoke up.

"Lucian."

Taryn then stopped talking. She heard about Lucian. She forgot for a moment that this wasn't his fault and he was being controlled...if Vampirella's mental lie detector skills were to be trusted.

"Please, come back with us. I think both Shocky and Meg need to know that wasn't your fault."

"Do you think they'll believe me?"

"Well I like to think they'd believe **me**."

* * *

Vampirella entered the base with Lucian.

"Guys?!" Vampirella yelled. "We have a visitor! And before you say anything, I can explain!"

Megatron was the first there. "V, what the frag?!"

"I said I can explain."

It was then she saw Shockwave standing behind him, tense.

"Go on then!"

Vampirella took a deep breath. "Right. Let's start at the start, that's always a good place to start. Lucian...is my new chemistry teacher. Well, one of them. I have three, which is stupid. We spoke and...it turns out..." She never took her optics off Shockwave. She couldn't imagine how he must have been feeling right now. "What happened, all those years ago, he was...under the control of the Insecticons."

"I doubt you'll believe that." Lucian spoke up. "But I just wanted to let you know...I'd never do that."

"Prove it." Shockwave's over-protective older brother said, hardly believe this himself.

"How? Tell me what you want, I'll do anything!" Lucian sounded almost desperate.

Vampirella tried her best not to let her dirty mind get the better of her and start giggling in the middle of this very emotional and difficult conversation.

They were, however, interrupted by the sound of smashing glass. A gun shot? The blood on the floor confirmed that. Shockwave held a servo over his spark chamber.

Lucian gasped.

Megatron caught his little brother as he fell. Vampirella immediately went into mental medic mode and rushed over to him. Lucian just stood there, not knowing what to do. He badly wanted to be there for his creations, but they hated him. However if he didn't do anything, they would probably think he didn't care. So what could he do? He did what any good creator would do. He rushed to Shockwave's side. He expected an evil glare from Megatron, but the glare never came.

Shockwave's intakes were getting slower and weaker. Unable to keep his head up, he leant closer into Megatron's arms. He was trying his best to stay awake.

Vampirella had contacted Knockout. She was more of a processor specialist, Knockout was a general medic so he'd be better at this.

Lucian really wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Shockwave looked so scared. So did Megatron, for his little brother.

"I-I believe you." Shockwave managed. His creator smiled, putting a comforting servo on his arm.

"That's good to hear."

Vampirella did everything she could to stop the bleeding, but she couldn't do any more on her own.

* * *

A few megacycles later, Shockwave was recovering. He needed rest, but he was going to be fine.

The two medics had left, leaving Megatron and Lucian in a very awkward position.

"So Vampirella offered me a place with you guys."

Megatron nodded. "Yes, I know."

Awkward silence. The type of awkward silence when Vampirella would break the silence by saying 'Awkward.'

"Look I know you're not OK with this, I can just say no."

"I believe you...it's just...if you're telling the truth...then you didn't see...and this is just so confusing!"

"I understand you are protective over Shockwave...Can we just start again?"

Megatron smiled. "I'd like that."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS HUG ALREADY!" Mirage yelled, still invisible.

Lucian, not knowing Mirage, had no idea where that came from.

"Oh that's just our invisible friend. Mirage I will offline you for that later!" He threatened but it a joking way.

Mirage laughed and, still invisible, gently pushed Megatron towards his creator.

"Hey!" He then gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine." He turned to Lucian. "Hug?"

Lucian smiled, moving in to hug his eldest creation.

"Can I ask something?" Megatron asked. Lucian nodded. "Mirage are you still there?" No answer. "That's not what I wanted to ask you." The two broke off their hug. "Mirage, the one who just yelled at us, he was also controlled by the Insecticons once. Only briefly, but still. He said he could see what was happening but just couldn't control himself...Did you..."

Lucian shook his head. "No but I heard. That's why I wanted to try and make it up to you two. I mean I don't know how I ever could, but-"

"You already have."

* * *

"_Got Mr Drury on my birthday!_" Vampirella sang to the tune of **Get Me To The Church On Time.** "_Though I bet we get a supply!_"

"Please ignore her, she's insane." Jazz recommended to their newest recruit.

Shockwave laughed. "What's your newest obsession now? Triangles?"

Time for a little James Blunt. "_A triangle, my triangle, a triangle it's true_." She sang. "_It has three angles, and three lines too. And that is all I know coz Maths always goes so slow._"

Lucian leaned over to the twins, who were sat beside him. "Is she always like that?"

"Oh no, this is being a pretty normal day for her."

* * *

**Wouldn't it be cool if we had a Cybertronian as a science teacher?**

**Ugh, I have double Physics and then Biology tomorrow. I have quadrupedal science! AAH!**


	8. Do You Hear The People Sing?

**Vampirella finally gets her time machine working again. She already visited the Stuarts and the Georgian era. There's only one place left that interests her..**.

**Transformers/Les Miserables**

* * *

Vampirella stepped out of her time machine, looking around. She somehow recognised where she was, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Quick! The enemy are approaching!" She heard one voice yell with an accent Vampirella couldn't quite work out. Good so there was some sort of battle. That didn't really narrow it down. She didn't see any vehicles around so she must have travelled backwards in time. Still didn't really narrow it down. It wasn't an English accent, so it wasn't an English Civil War. Narrowed it down a little. The Iron Ferret was very much like the T.A.R.D.I.S. in that it automatically translated for you. It was always a pretty accurate translation, not like Google Translate which is terrible.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a gun click. She turned around slowly. "Hey."

Then it suddenly dawned on her where she was. "Who am I?" She couldn't resist. "Oh I'm no-one."

"What are you doing here?"

"My my so full of questions. I got lost. Now, who are you?"

The man paused, trying to decipher the intruder's words. "I'm Marius."

Another man then joined him. He wore a red and gold waistcoat. Vampirella smiled.

"What is going on here?"

"Ah oh my gods how do you pronounce your name?"

The man Vampirella knew was Enjolras paused. "As if I will tell you my name."

"Aww damn it. I fraggin' know you're name! I can write it, aah that's so annoying!"

"How do you know my name?"

Vampirella paused. "You're the great student leader, leading them into this glorious rebellion. Why wouldn't I know your name?" That would just about do it.

"Then you would know how to pronounce it."

Damn. "I suffered a head injury recently. I forget. But I could never forget your face."

Enjolras smiled, evidentially believing Vampirella.

"Come, it is unsafe here."

"You don't say."

* * *

So Vampirella was chilling at the ABC Cafe, watching the students planning.

"At Notre Dame the sections are prepared." Said one of them.

Vampirella was amazed at how scarily accurate the musical was.

"At rue de Bac they're staining at the leash!" Said another.

Enjolras then spoke up. "Well, Courfeyrac, do we have all the guns? Feuilly, Combeferre, our time is running short." He then snatched a bottle of wine from someone Vampirella assumed was Grantaire. "Grantaire, put the bottle down! Do we have the guns we need?"

He picked up another wine bottle. "Give me brandy on my breath and I'll breathe them all to death!"

Vampirella smiled at the musical being spoken in front of her.

A little boy ran in. "General Lamarque is dead!"

The students froze. Enjolras stumbled to a chair and Grantaire put the bottle down.

Vampirella stood up. This looked hopeless, and she was about to get them back on track. "Lamarque is dead...His death is the hour of fate! The people's man. His death is sign you await!"

Marius looked up, tilting his head in confusion.

"Think about it." Vampirella continued. "On his funeral day they will honour his name. It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear! In the death of Lamarque we will kindle the flame..."

Enjolras stood, agreeing with the vampire. "They will see that the day of salvation is near!"

Vampirella then sat back down and let the students get on with it.

* * *

They had found the perfect spot to build the barricade. Vampirella kept thinking they had forgotten about her.

A man ran up to them, if Vampirella got this right, it would have been Javert.

"I can find out the truth, I know their ways. Fought their wars and served my time in the days of my youth." Yup, Javert.

"Now the people will fight!" Someone Vampirella assumed was Prouvaire yelled.

There was no sign of the little boy, so Vampirella spoke up. "Liar! He's a spy! He's Inspector Javert!" She knew that definitely wasn't in the musical, but she didn't care.

* * *

Three days later, Vampirella was back on Cybertron. Jazz entered the main room, having not seen his cousin for about a week.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Oh you know, the usual."


	9. Can't Live Without You

**I'm pissed off, depressed and suicidal so I'm gonna kill off a character.**

**So warning: Character death. And mentions of abuse**

**And a scarily emotional Vampirella**

_**FYI: Megatron is Vampirella, Blitzwing, Skywarp and Blurr's creator. Shockwave is**__**Perceptor's. Megatron and Shockwave are brothers. **__**(In my mind)**_

**Oh by the way OOC Decepticons**

* * *

We waited in the dark for my creator. We had everything set up, I bet he wasn't expecting anything like this.

The door opened.

He reached for the light.

We jumped.

"Happy construction day!"

He nearly dropped the energon cube he was holding. "Oh...oh Primus. Thank you." He smiled visibly.

"Good we got Vodka." I exclaimed excitedly. "Now let's get this party started!"

* * *

Megacycles had past and we were all over energized. We sincerely hoped no enemy would attack.

Turns out we are as unlucky as we thought.

We rushed outside to see a new army, probably working for a human group but I didn't recognise anyone. Then again, it was really dark.

They just made one shot...and then disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

I was too caught up in the fact that the puff of smoke was _**green **_to notice who had been shot.

Megatron!

The wound looked deep.

I turned to Knockout, hopeful, but he shook his head sadly. "There's nothing we can do."

I couldn't believe it. My creator was offlining because of me. This was all my fault! Why couldn't I have just been more reliable, sensible, dependable and lots of other words that end in ible? Why did I have to go and make enemies with so many? Quintessons, Frost Giants, Daleks, etc. I provoked them all. I even destroyed Mumm-Ra's pyramid accidentally for the love of Primus!

Shockwave had caught him. His older brother was now offlining in his arms.

"I-I can't th-thank you enough for s-such a lovely construction day."

I know medics tend to say something like _'save your strength'_ at this point but that was stupid. I never understood that. Someone dying or offlining should say all they need to say before they die/offline.

Then I thought about what he just said. He's thanking us for such a lovely construction day? He's offlining, what sort of construction day was that?

Me and my brothers, plus Perceptor, knelt beside our offlining creator, the others stayed back. They didn't want to get in the way of a family moment.

Even though Jetfire and Jetstorm were family, they were never really that close to Megatron.

Blitzwing managed a weak smile. "Don't mention it."

"I got vodka so..." I joked. I love my vodka.

Megatron gave a sad smile. "W-Well then, th-that explains it." He chocked and we all leant closer.

This was it.

I couldn't bear it.

But I had to stay.

I'm used to negative emotion, I feel negative emotions all the time, even in one of my random moods, which is most of the time, but this?

I rarely cry, but this time I made an exception.

Only my closest friend has ever seen me cry more than once.

The surprise party turned out so well. We all expected something to go wrong, but nothing like this.

I could tell Shockwave had something to say, but didn't quite know how to say it.

Tears were threatening to fall. "Thank you. For all those years ago."

We knew what he meant. All those years ago, trying to protect him from their abusive creator- failing most of the time, but the gesture was enough- and comforting him during the aftermath.

"Y-You don't n-need to th-thank me."

"Well tough, I am!"

Megatron managed a weak laugh, before gasping for breath.

"V-V good luck...with your...e-exams."

I smiled. "Thanks, which reminds me! I need to rant about history again don't I?"

He laughed a little before chocking again. I don't think I have ever cried this much.

"P-Please don't...c-cry...ah."

He was talking to all of us at that point, even the ones standing back. We were all as bad as each other.

"A-And no matter...wh-what happens...p-please remember this." He paused, gasping for breath. He's about to go. I don't want him to offline. I-I never truly showed my appreciation for all he did for us. I felt awful. "Th-The city is not yours!"

We laughed. Trust his last words to be football related. We're all as obsessed as each other.

His last words.

His last...

He faded.

Our friends approached us at this point. Some kneeling down next to us, offering the best comfort they could. Knockout gave me a tight, comforting hug I needed. Jazz pulled Blurr into a hug, while Jetfire and Jetstorm did the same for Skywarp and Blitzwing. As did Mirage for Perceptor. All without saying a single word. Shockwave never was one for hugs or even showing emotion- apart from with his older brother. Blaster, however, tried anyway. Those two weren't exactly the best of friends, in fact they hardly ever spoke to each other, yet when Blaster put a comforting servo on Shockwave's shoulder, he gladly accepted it.

Blaster seriously thought he'd regret this, but he asked anyway. "You want a hug?"

Shockwave said nothing. He just nodded, and leant into the hug and cried.

* * *

Soundwave had recently joined us- he was recovering from a recent attack- meaning his Cassetticons were here too.

I was alone in my room, trying to write a song. I tend to write music when I'm upset. Let's just say my desk has been littered with sheet music and lyrics recently.

I heard my door open, but I didn't turn around to see who it was. "Excuse me Agent Vampirella, may I come in?"

Ratbat. He was such a polite Decepticon. I know he's Soundwave's youngest, he's only a sparkling really, but I was surprisingly glad of his company.

"Of course." Then I decided to turn around. "You don't need to ask. And just V is fine." I was never one for formalities.

He nodded and flew up to my desk. "Have you been writing more music?"

"Yup, I need a title though."

"Have you written lyrics?" I nodded. "What is the song about?"

I really was trying my best not to look too upset in front of Ratbat, but it was so hard. "It sounds like it's a real motivational song telling people to follow your spark and don't let other people guide you away from your dreams, but really it's just me ranting about history."

I mean seriously! If we don't get our END OF YEAR target grade in mini-tests at the end of each topic, we get an after school detention. I've never had a school detention in my life! And we've only been in year 10 for about a month, how the frag are we supposed to get our end of year target?! It's stupid!

Ratbat giggled. "Of course. Have you written the music yet?"

"Yup. Writing my own music is always really difficult."

He then opened his mouth, but soon closed it again. I think whatever he wanted to say, he thought it would be a bad idea.

"What were you gonna say?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

I was glad he was feeling this comfortable around me during our first proper and casual conversation, but I wish he knew he could tell me or ask me anything.

"No no tell me."

"I-I...erm...was just...I wanted to hear it."

I smiled. I grabbed my guitar and played. It starts off slow.

_"Wake up in the morning don't know how to deal_

_With the pear pressure around you, they don't know how you feel_

_Stupidly high expectations. Tell them to get real_

_Go to bed at night playing back your day_

_If you'd planned it on your own it would have ended differently_

_Ignore those around you who may disagree_

_Coz realistically."_

This is the part the beat would kick in.

_"Only focus on your own dreams_

_Coz nobody else knows what it means_

_Don't do what other people want just to please them_

_You're all that matters to you_

_All that matters to you." _

I put my guitar down. "And that's all I've got so far."

Ratbat giggled. "You're right, that does sound motivational. Unless you know what it's really about of course."

"Haha I must admit I think I'm pretty good at that. I wrote a song about lost love once. It sounds really emotional until the end when it turns out I'm singing about my laptop charger that died on me." I smiled as Ratbat giggled. "And I wrote loads of love songs about cheese."

"Sing me one?" Ratbat asked, yawning.

This one was a parody. I used the tune Don't Wanna Miss a Thing.

_"From the moment I saw you I was hooked_

_The way I thought you'd smell and the way I knew you looked_

_Your curvy body all draped in red_

_I just couldn't get you out of my head_

_Every moment I spent with you was a moment I treasured_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_I'd miss you, baby_

_Coz I can't live without you_

_Even when I dream of you_

_You may not have a hint of blue_

_But I'd miss you, baby_

_Coz I can't live without you"_

I stopped as the cute Cassetticon fell asleep on my desk. I picked him up gently and tucked him up in my berth. I sure as hell won't be getting much recharge tonight.

_A friend will go into emotional conversations to cheer me up. Best friends simply say "Cheese." ~Vampirella_

* * *

**_'__only my closest friend has ever seen me cry more than once'_ You know who you are :-D**

**In other news, my cat shat on my bass case. Haha base case. That sounds funny! Base case. Base case. Base case!**

**WINDIES!**


	10. Ill

**OK. Knockout and Soundwave are brothers in my mind.**

**Vampirella is always saying she wants to be an auntie. Only recently does she realise she is one**

**Ratbat/OC not slash in any way, shape or form**

**Just adorable recharging Cassetticon**

**V's POV**

* * *

Now, I think everyone knows I'm not really a people person. I don't really care about feelings and I'm never careful with what I say. So why I'm concerned over my brother-in-law's ill creation, I have no idea.

Soundwave was busy so I told him I'd look after Ratbat and keep Ravage company. This must have been spark-breaking, but during the war, Soundwave lost his other creations. There were only Ravage and Ratbat left. They looked like they were coping, but Primus only knows what they're actually going through.

It was late, Ravage was curled up on the sofa, recharging. His paw kept twitching, he was probably dreaming about chasing a glitch-mouse or something. He looked adorable.

I noticed Ratbat was shivering. I pulled the quilt over him gently. Evidently he wasn't used to such a kind gesture. They had only been with us for about two days, Soundwave could never truly give them the care and love they deserved with the Decepticons. But here? They were about to get spoilt like they wouldn't believe.

Ratbat whimpered, waking, and looked at me as if I was the girl from The Ring. I knelt down beside the berth. "Hey it's me."

"V-V." He sneezed and doubled over in pain. "Ah."

"I swear to Primus you'll get better." I reassured him, before giving him one tight hug.

I heard Ravage moving, he was either sleeping uneasily or has just woken up.

"V?" He's woken up.

"Hey Ravage." I was still hugging the tiny form of Ratbat. He was totally adorable.

"Is he OK?"

I noticed Ratbat had fallen asleep again. "He'll be fine."

He didn't look convinced. He worried about his little brother, of course. I didn't blame him.

"You look tired."

"I'm OK!"

"Don't argue!"

He sighed and curled up beside me. Ratbat started shivering again so I doubled up the quilt and pulled him closer. Thankfully, that worked.

Ravage looked up. "You look tired."

"Don't spin this around on me."

I must have fallen asleep. The next morning, pictures of us recharging beside each other were all over Facebook and Twitter.


	11. Nightmares

"R-Ravage? Ravage are you awake?"

"Ah I'm awake." Ravage looked around, a little confused, and saw his frightened little brother. "What's wrong?"

Immediately, Ratbat thought this was a bad idea and regretted waking his brother. Ravage noticed his optics were watery, tears were threatening to fall. "I-I had a nightmare."

Back on the Nemesis, this would have been a sign of weakness. Most Decepticons completely forgot just how young the Cassetticons really were. Ratbat wasn't created until Vampirella joined the Elite Guard, that's how young he is. He was prone to nightmares but he never dared to tell anyone. Now, things were different.

"You want to talk about it?"

Seriously, Ratbat expected to be told to go away. But no, here was Ravage willing to talk to him, hopefully make him feel better. He did want to talk about it, but at the same time, he didn't want to bring up any past memories.

He shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, it doesn't matter."

"Hey, wait. Come here." Ratbat slowly approached his brother. "If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine, but you're not leaving again without a hug!"

Ratbat smiled, leaning into Ravage for a hug.

"Thank you." He said quietly, unsure that Ravage had heard him.

"Now listen. You shouldn't be afraid to talk to me, I am your brother. You can tell me anything."

Ratbat smiled and nodded. "I know. Thank you."

"And stop thanking me." Ravage was about to drop back into recharge. Ratbat had no intention of leaving, and Ravage didn't protest.

* * *

When Ravage woke up in the morning, he was Ratbat curled up beside him, recharging. They had both fallen into recharge during the comforting hug the two shared. He smiled when his little brother finally woke up.

"Finally awake again?"

Ratbat was still trying to wake up properly when he noticed where he fell into recharge. "Oh Primus I'm sorry."

"Hey I'm not complaining. Now about that nightmare."

"It really doesn't matter it's not important."

"I don't want you to tell me anything you don't want to, I just want to know if you're OK now."

He nodded. "I am fine now. Thanks again. I know you said not to thank you, but...really. Thanks."

Ravage smiled. "You are very welcome. Now do you want some energon or are you still tired?"

"I-I'm still a little tired."

"OK now you rest a little more then. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Please."


	12. The Scientist

"I should warn you-" Megatron started. "-my youngest will probably fall off something, then ask if you like cheese."

Perceptor laughed. This sounded promising.

They entered.

Vampirella fell off Blitzwing's shoulder.

"Hey, do you like cheese?"

The scientist laughed again.

"Oh-" Megatron added. "-and they were a little worried about meeting you because they thought you'd be a Blade."

Perceptor folded his arms. "Did you now? I take it you are Wednesdayites."

"Yes. Yes we are." Skywarp nodded.

"Your resident Wednesdayites." Blitzwing added.

"Did you see that goal Blackpool scored against Wednesday?" Perceptor asked.

The Wednesdayites laughed.

"The Chariots of Fire one?" Vampirella asked.

Perceptor nodded. "You know what that reminded me of?"

"What?" Skywarp asked.

"That really slow goal against England." Emphasis on the word 'slow'.

They laughed again.

"Well, we will leave you to it." Megatron said as he and Shockwave left. Oh yeah, Shockwave was there too.

"I think the best goal ever-" Vampirella said. "-was that one when the goalie had saved it, but then he kicked the ball backwards into the net. You know which one I'm on about?"

Perceptor laughed and nodded. "Yes I remember that. The look on his face was priceless."

"So-sorry-we-started-casually-talking-about-footie-we-don't-even-know-your-name." Blurr said.

"Oh, I'm Perceptor."

"That sounds sciency. Are you a scientist?" Vampirella asked.

"I am."

"Oh no." The other three bots groaned.

"Does Cruithne exist?"

"Yes."

"And is it possible that organics evolved from starfish?"  
Perceptor thought about this. "I suppose so...In fact, they most likely did."

Vampirella turned to her brothers. "I rest my case."

Skywarp sighed. "Do fish exist?"

"...Erm...yes."

"Ha! I said so!"

Perceptor was confused. "Why. Who said-"  
"V!" The three bots said.  
"Actually, Stephen Fry said it." Vampirella corrected.

Perceptor thought more about this. "Actually, a salmon is more closely related to a camel than any other 'fish'. Fish aren't related at all, but since fish is their given name...that's confusing."

"What colour's the Hulk?" The vampire asked.  
"Vhat zhe hell? Zhat's not a science question."

"Grey, originally." Perceptor answered anyway.

"Look-she's-gonna-keep-asking-you-random-stuff-until-you-get-one-wrong-so-you-might-as-well-fake-a-wrong-answer-or-we'll-be-here-all-day."

Vampirella thought of another question to ask.

"Hmm...what colour are oranges?" She asked, pretty sure the scientist would get that wrong.

"They're supposed to be green." He answered.

"Who came after Elisabeth I?"  
"Zhat haz nothing to do vith anyzhing."

"James I of England who was also James VI of Scotland because the Stuarts were originally Scottish."

"Fake-it-we-have-a-life-to-get-to."

Skywarp laughed. "No we don't"  
"Oh-yeah-you're-right."  
"What came first, the chicken or the egg?"

Perceptor paused. "...Hmmm..." He had no idea how to answer that one. "When you talk to a Labrador, it will understand most of what you say."  
"Oh my God really?" Vampirella asked.

At the start, Perceptor had hoped that at least one Decepticon there would at least acknowledge that he was there. He never expected to have a full conversation with the Decepticon leader's creations and he certainly didn't expect to be sat drinking energon with them.

"I blame you." Skywarp said to the scientist.

"For what?"

"Last-night-after-our-conversation-Vampirella-bought-a-Ladrador-and-started-talking-to-him-to-see-if-he-understood-her."

Perceptor laughed. "Really? Did he?"

"Apparently." Blitzwing answered.

"Yeah, he stays at my house on Earth though. You know, the falling to pieces one. His name's Goddy." Vampirella said.

"The house or the dog?" Skywarp asked.

"Oh-yeah-Perceptor-her-house-on-Earth-is-awful-her-walls-are-falling-in-her-roof-is-half-missing-her-bedroom-window-is-cracked-and-all-the-fence-pannels-are-loose."  
The scientist laughed again. "Nice."

Perceptor was in his room when he heard a knocking. He was about to answer it when Skywarp warped into his room and pulled him back.

"Don't answer that." He whispered.

"Why?" Perceptor asked, just as quietly.

Skywarp looked genuinely scared, but what he said next summed it all up.

"I-I'ts...a Blade."

"I heard that!" Came a voice from outside.

Skywarp opened the door and made a cross with his arms.

"Stay back!"

"Aww nice to see you too Warp."

Vampirella walked past. "Why did I just get a strong whiff of bacon then?" She joked.

The Blade laughed sarcastically. "Ha ha that would be hilarious if you had a sense of smell." He turned to the scientist. "Hi, I'm Knockout."

"Perceptor. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands.

Vampirella shrieked. "Ew he touched it!"

Knockout folded his arms. "I assume you've already met my, ahem, girlfriend!"

Perceptor tried not to laugh, but it was fairly obvious.

"You mean a Wednesdayite...and a Blade..." He shuddered at the thought.


	13. Traitor

**Takes place straight after Regeneration. Team Prime are joined by ****_loyal Autobot _****Vampirella, and this happens...**

* * *

"Wait!" Vampirella yelled. Both Autobots and Decepticons paused, optics on Vampirella. "Has anybody thought this through?"

"Thought what through?" Smokescreen asked.

Vampirella lowered her weapons. "Reviving Cybertron...do you really want to revive all those bots we've offlined? Don't you think they might be a little, you know, mad? I mean think about it. What's the one think they'll all want? Revenge."

She was expecting either leader to speak up at that point. Surprise surprise, Optimus was the one to speak up. "We will attempt to make peace with them. A war will always have casualties."

Vampirella nodded. "Well that's all fine for the Autobots but what about the Decepticons?"

Knockout stepped forward a little. "You know, she has a point."

Starscream turned to Megatron. "Do you think..."

The Decepticon tyrant paused. "It is a possibility."

Arcee never lowered _her _weapons, they were always fixed on the Decepticons in front of her. She spoke to the femme hovering next to her. "V what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I've lost count of how many bots I've brutally offlined as a Decepticon."

This was sounding too traitorous for Smokescreen. "That's traitor talk!"

Vampirella ignored him and looked up at Megatron. "If you, however, become their saviour, the Decepticons will have the advantage."

Miko banged on the walls of her portable prison. "You traitor!"

The vampire turned to Miko with red, glowing eyes. "You should have seen it coming. It's as if you don't know me at all."

Team Prime turned their weapons to Vampirella, who merely pointed at Jack, Miko and Raf.

"You don't want to do that." Said Knockout.

"I-I'm confused." Starscream turned to Vampirella. "Are you with us now?"

"Oh yes..." Vampirella faced Megatron. "If you will have me, _**Lord **_Megatron."

The Decepticon leader smiled. "It will be my pleasure."

Smokescreen turned to the Prime. "What do we do?"

"We cannot risk the Decepticons harming the children."

Vampirella laughed in that evil way most Decepticons have mastered. "There you go! Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. That's not what you thought when you offlined your fair share of Decepticons." She skated towards the Decepticons, but Team Prime still had their weapons trailing her.

"We only do what is necessary."

"Really? So offlining the vast majority of my Decepticon family because their ship crash landed in the outskirts of Iacon is necessary is it?" She would never let that day go, and she would never forgive herself. Their ship had been damaged, and Vampirella volunteered to fix it. She did, however, get distracted and didn't finish the job properly. While her brothers and cousin next flew the ship, it crash landed in the outskirts of Iacon. Optimus Prime, better known as Orion Pax back then, and his current _team _didn't need much persuasion to offline them. They had never met before and the Decepticons had no bad intentions.

To be fair, Orion Pax wasn't the one to offline them, but he didn't try to stop the others. That's just as bad.

"That wasn't Prime's fault!" Arcee yelled.

"No but he didn't do anything about it! Didn't it occur to you that not all Decepticons want to take over Cybertron? In fact that wasn't even **our **original intention!"

Starscream nodded. "That is true. We were only freedom fighters."

"That's what they all say." Arcee commented sarcastically.

"Vampirella don't do this!" Raf begged.

"I'm sorry, but I was created a Decepticon."


	14. The Window

Mirage was alone in his room when...

**BANG!**

The noise startled him, but it was probably nothing. It was getting late to he walked to the open window...he only wanted to shut it...

"AAH!"

Jazz heard the noise and came running. He saw Mirage up against the window. "Jazz! Help!"

It was almost as if someone was trying to pull Mirage's arm, but nothing was there. Jazz grabbed his friend's arm and pulled but found they weren't going nowhere.

Mirage screamed as his arm started to bleed from being pulled fiercely. A hand shaped bruise started to appear on Mirage's bleeding arm. How was this happening? It was probably the ghost girl they had gotten to know so well. Typical too, being nearly Halloween. He watched as scratches, clearly made by a long nail, spread across his arm.

He screamed and his head snapped back, leaning on Jazz who was still trying to free Mirage from this invisible force. After a flash of lightening, the two fell backwards. Jazz ran up immediately and shut the window, before turning to his shaking friend. "Are you OK?"

"W-What was that?"

He shrugged and put a servo on his friends shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "I don't know. Primus Mirage your arm."

Mirage moved back a little, away from the window, but backed into something. Slowly, he looked behind him.

And screamed.

When Jazz looked, nothing was there. "Mirage what's wrong?"

"I-I saw something!"

"What did you see?" Jazz asked.

"I-I don't know...I-It was..." He shakily pointed behind Jazz. "Th-That."

Jazz stood up, helping Mirage to stand too, and turned around. "Hello."

"_**Die**_." The dark shadow whispered before disappearing.

Mirage clung to Jazz like his life depended on it. "J-Jazz?"

"Mirage...let's get out of here."

"B-But Jazz-"

"You can stay with me, if you want."

Mirage nodded shakily. "Please."

Jazz and Mirage went for the door...It wouldn't open.

They both screamed.

"Jazz?"

The lights began to flicker.

"Ssh, it's OK Mirage. Promise."

The lights blew.

"AAH!" They both screamed this time.

The door burst open, but they both were too terrified to move.

"Jazz-Mirage-what's-wrong-what-happened?" Blurr asked, walking in slowly.

Knowing that it was a friend who had just opened the door for them, they both ran out, nearly knocking Blurr over.

"Wow-you-two-look-dreadful-are-you-OK?"

The two nodded shakily. Mirage turned to Jazz. "C-Can I see someone about my arm?"

"Your-arm-what-happened?" Blurr asked.

Jazz nodded, arm around Mirage comfortingly. "Sure, we'll find Perceptor. I'm sure he'll still be up at this time."

"Is-anyone-going-to-tell-me-what-the-frag-happened?"

Jazz turned to his speedy friend. "I'll tell you later."

As Jazz and Mirage went off in search of Perceptor, Blurr walked slowly but curiously into Mirage's room. The curtains were fluttering, he assumed the window must have been open. He opened the curtains...

"AAH!"


	15. It's Inhumane!

Starscream longed for deactivation. He had been captured by the Autobots, and you'll never guess who was put in charge of the interrogation.

"Tell us the codes!" Vampirella yelled.

"You know I'd rather offline!"

She smiled. "That can be arranged. But first..." She was about to flick the switch, but the seeker couldn't take any more of this.

"No! Please no more!" He begged.

Vampirella stood up straight, satisfied. "Then tell me the codes."

"...I can't."

"Fine then. But you brought this on yourself." She flicked the switch.

Starscream screamed.

_It's Friday, Friday_

_Gotta get down on Friday_

_Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend _

Vampirella had her own personal headphones for when the music played. "Ready to tell me the codes?!"

"AAH NO I WON'T TELL YOU!"

The music stopped. "Maybe we need a new approach."

"Wh-What are you going to do?"

The vampire smiled, but wouldn't tell him. Not yet. She loved putting her prisoners through the anticipation. "You have one last chance to save yourself from what's coming next."

"What is coming next?"

"Oh you'll find out...unless you plan to tell me the codes."

"No!"

"Very well."

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Ooh _

"AAH OK OK I'LL TELL YOU!"


	16. Rebellion

**Just a mini thing I'm doing based on role play with ScreamOut27uk where I was Knockout and Megatron, she was Starscream. I added quite a few bits though.**

* * *

Starscream ran to the med bay. His wings were dented from another beating. He had been thrown against a wall this time.

"Knockout!"

"Starscream? What happened?"

"I-I was thrown against a wall. And I was...wondering...if you could fix my wings?"

Knockout guided him to the berth and began work on those dented wings. He couldn't believe Starscream felt he even had to ask.

"Again? Why?"

Starscream shrugged. He truly didn't know most of the time. "Something about a bad report?"

"S-So...but...why did he...really Screamer you shouldn't have to put up with this."

Starscream looked down, sadly. "I know but I don't have anywhere to go if I leave coz Vos has been destroyed and the Harvenger is now under Autobot watch."

Knockout sighed. "Just know that whatever decision you make, I'm always with you. Now, are you OK?"

"Thanks Knockout. And yes I'm fine now, thanks to you."

"Screamer...most of us are on your side. You know, we could start a rebellion...he can't stop us all."

Starscream looked up, with hope in his optics. "We could?"

Knockout nodded. "Of course! With you leading us, of course. If you're up to it."

"Erm, OK. Sounds great."

The medic smiled. "Great! And you're OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine Knockout."

"So...you want to do this then?"

The SIC sighed. "OK."

Knockout tilted his head. "You don't sound so certain about this."

Starscream took a deep breath. "Well if it doesn't work I'm the one who'll get offlined but other than that it's fine."

"What? No I won't let that happen. I promise."

"OK then...If you promise."

Knockout looked straight into Starscream's optics. "You do trust me, right?"

The seeker was on the brink of tears at this point. "Yes Knockout, I trust you. Of course I trust you."

Knockout opened his mouth to speak again, but promptly shut it again when he saw who had joined them.

"Ah, Starscream." The seeker in question turned around to see their leader standing in the doorway. "Good to see you've had your wings fixed."

Knockout moved closer to Starscream, protectively, without saying a word.

"Erm yes thank you Lord Megatron."

The medic was glaring at Megatron, who asked "And everything's good now, is it?"

Knockout could see that Starscream was terrified. "Erm yes it is Lord Megatron thank you for asking."

"Good. I need to speak to you." He then glanced at Knockout, before returning his gaze to his second in command's. "Alone."

"Ok then Master but may I please get a drink of energon first please and then I'll meet you in your office?"

The leader growled. "If you must! But be quick about it!" And with that, he turned and left.

Starscream looked at his friend. "Knockout...can you wait outside his office please I'm scared he might try to hurt me again?"

Knockout smiled. "Of course. Like I said, I promise I won't let him hurt you."

"Thanks...we should go."

"Yes. We should get this over with."

Starscream sighed. "Yes, we should."

The medic put a comforting servo on the seeker's shoulder. "You'll be OK. I promise."

:: I grow impatient Starscream! ::

:: I'm coming Lord Megatron. :: The seeker did something only a handful of Decepticons had ever seen him to before. He hugged Knockout. "Promise?"

Knockout nodded, hugging tightly back. "Promise."

* * *

The two held servos, and made their way to Megatron's office.

Knockout followed Starscream, making sure the seeker knows that he's always there for him.

"Starscream!"

Starscream walked in slowly, shaking. "Yes Lord Megatron?"

Megatron moved closer to the shaking seeker. "How did you tell Knockout you damaged your wing?"

"Th-That I slipped and fell."

Megatron grabbed hold of one of his wings, roughly. "Somehow, I don't believe you."

"Ow Lord Megatron please."

"I know you told Knockout that I threw you against a wall. I know about this little rebellion. Cute. I followed you to the med bay and heard everything."

Starscream stood straight. He had finally lost it. "Oh really?!"

"Yes, really." With no real difficulty, Megatron ripped Starscream's wing clean off.

He hissed. "You fragger!" Forgetting for one moment the amount of pain he was in, Starscream punched Megatron in the jaw. "I HAVE ENOUGH NOW MEGATRON I'M NOT YOUR FRAGGING PUNCHING BAG WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!"

"Oh you are going to wish you never did that." He powered up his fusion cannon and shot Starscream's remaining wing.

Starscream ran out of the room, straight to Knockout.

"Oh Primus what happened? I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I punched him in the jaw."

"Screamer, the glitch ripped your wing off and I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you...wait, what? Oh good going Screamer."

Starscream bowed. "Thank you, thank you. Although after that, I doubt I'd live to see my next Construction Day."

"Do you want me to fix your wings?"

"Maybe later? In case he followed me again."

"He followed you?"

Starscream nodded. "He knows everything."

"The slagger...and are you OK? He didn't hurt you too badly did he?"

Knockout felt awful, like it was his fault. He promised Starscream he wouldn't let Megatron hurt him and here he comes with a broken wing.

"No, just the usual."

"THAT'S THE USUAL?!"

Starscream sighed. "It is for me."

Knockout was about to say something else when-

"AAH!"

"What?!"

Knockout pointed shakily behind Starscream, who turned around. "Oh scrap. RUN!" He flew off, leaving Knockout to drive. He didn't count on this happening...

Megatron blocked Knockout's patch. "Aww, stranded now are we?" He wasted no time in shooting the medic straight through his spark chamber.

"SCREAMER!" He yelled desperately, before he fell to the floor.

Megatron smiled. "Oh now this is different."

Knockout desperately tried to slow down the energon flow as he tried to back away from Megatron. He annoyingly ended up backing into a wall.

"Dead end."

Starscream turned back and flew quickly past Megatron, knocking him over, before pulling Knockout out of the way. He clung to the seeker like his life depended on it. In fact...come to think about it, it did. "Th-Thank you."

"I'm not going to let you offline any time soon are you alright?"

Starscream stopped and let Knockout lean against a wall for a short while. "H-He shot near my spark...I-I don't think...ah."

"AHH Knockout you can't offline not now please I'm begging you we'll find Shockwave and he'll fix you but please stay awake and keep talking."

Knockout gasped as a sharp pain shot through his spark. "I-I'll t-try ah."

Starscream tried not to show his worry, but he couldn't help it. He was scared that Knockout would offline...by the servos of Megatron. "Please Knockout. Hold on." His optics lit up in anger. "I'll kill you yet Megatron don't you worry about that"

"Will you now?!"

Knockout flinched. Megatron had followed them? Again?

"Thought you could escape me?"

Starscream put a comforting servo on Knockout's shoulder before standing and facing Megatron. " LOOK MEGATRON YOU MAY BE A EX GLADIATOR BUT YOU JUST A SMALL SPARKLING HIDING BEHIND SOME FANCY ARMOUR AND A FUSION CANNON. I AM FRAGGING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TAKING YOU'RE ANGER ON ME WHENEVER SOMEONE SCREWS UP SO JUST STOP OK COZ IT'S LOST CHARM AND LUST NOW AND IS JUST PLAIN BORING PLUS YOU JUST FATALLY INJURED YOUR ONLY MEDIC THAT CAN DO ANYTHING RIGHT IN YOUR VAIN ATTEMPT TO EXTINGUISH MY SPARK WHICH HAS FAILED AS USUAL SO LEAVE OFF OR I'LL JUST BLOW THE SHIP AND EVERYONE IN IT TO KINGDOM COME GOT IT."

Knockout smiled, glad that Starscream was finally standing up for himself. "Good going Screamer." He whispered, mainly to himself.

"You seriously think you can protect yourself, and that pathetic medic, against me? You have another thing coming."

Knockout felt faint, but he knew that if he fell unconscious now, he'd most likely never wake up again, so he hung on with all the strength he had left.

"Damn right you have another thing coming Megatron!" Starscream turned to see who spoke just then. He smiled when he saw most of the Decepticons backing him up. It was Thundercracker who had just spoken. Behind him were Skywarp, Blitzwing, Ramjet, Thrust and Shockwave.

Knockout smiled at the support. "I-I told you w-were on your side."

Starscream rushed to Knockout's side as he began to fade while the other Decepticons dealt with Megatron. Shockwave knelt beside Knockout to repair his spark chamber. "Knockout I'll try to be gentle but I can't promise this won't hurt."

Knockout nodded and mouthed 'thank you', finding he no longer had the strength to speak.

"Will you be OK without me?" Starscream whispered. Knockout nodded. The seeker stood and faced Megatron. "MEGATRON YOU SLAGGER!" All the Decepticons took aim.

Megatron found himself backing away slightly. He didn't expect all the Decepticons to join in with this rebellion.

They were all about to fire when Soundwave appeared from behind the door. It seemed Megatron still had one Decepticon on his side...

"Soundwave!" Starscream yelled. "Help us, please! He shot Knockout and now he's nearly offline!"

Knockout looked up to Soundwave with pleading optics. Soundwave just glared at Starscream and raised his weapon...before turning sharply and shooting Megatron.

Starscream smiled. "Thanks Soundwave."

Soundwave used a recording of Vampirella's voice. _"No problemo"_

Starscream just looked around. "Wait, where is V?"

"V?" Knockout asked with a panicking tone. Where was his sparkmate?

Talk of the devil, she chose that moment in time to enter, listening to Moskau. "What in the name of Charles II is going off?"

"We're starting a rebellion." Blitzwing (hothead) told her. His face then switched to Icy. "Are zhou in?" Then random. "Zhere will be more Moskau!"

"MORE MOSKAU! THEN YEAH I'M IN!" She immediately shot Megatron near his spark.

* * *

After the fight, Vampirella and Blitzwing (random) were singing Moskau while Knockout was trying to recover. Shockwave fixed him the best he could. They had succeeded in offlining Megatron.

_"Moskau, Moskau_

_Wirf die Gläser an die Wand_

_Russland ist ein schönes Land_

_Ho ho ho ho ho, hey_

_Moskau, Moskau_

_Deine Seele ist so groß_

_Nachts da ist der Teufel los_

_Ha ha ha ha ha, hey!" _

* * *

**Sorry for the bad ending but my friend had to go so I just had to end it**


	17. Brothers

**Transformers Humanised, just so I can make Soundwave cry**

**I know I'm horrible**

* * *

Knockout was out scouting for energon when he heard screams. He ran around the corner to see an injured Decepticon backed into a corner with an Autobot aiming his weapon at him. He recognised the Decepticon.

The Decepticon was taking deep breaths. He was pretty scared. Knockout could see tears flow freely down the Decepticon's face.

Knockout ran up to the Autobot and wasted no time electrocuting him with his electrical staff. When the Autobot fell, the Decepticon sighed with relief, before he noticed who his rescuer was.

"Knockout?"

The medic smiled. "Soundwave!"

Soundwave rubbed his optics to make sure he wasn't hallucinating from dehydration. "Knockout!" He ran up and hugged his little brother tightly, showing no signs of ever letting go.

They hadn't seen each other in years.

Soundwave sounded like he was about to cry. "Kn-Knockout I've missed you so much!"

Knockout ran his fingers through his brother's soft blue hair. "I've missed you too!"

"Knockout!" The two broke off from their hug to see who had just spoken. "Why are you here?!"

"I-I was just scouting for energon."

He had silvery hair with red streaks. He had a black, grey and red leather jacket. "Took your time!"

Knockout sighed. "You hate me don't you?"

It was Starscream. He walked towards Knockout and Soundwave. "Damn right I hate you!"

Soundwave was actually crying at this point. "S-Screamer-"

"Did you even try to find us?!" Starscream yelled, interrupting his emotional brother. He continued, not letting Knockout answer him just yet. "I'm glad you're OK, the end of this war didn't end well for all of us! While you're in a new and improved version of the Elite Guard, we were left to starve to deactivation." He lowered his voice when he spoke next. "A-And you didn't even try, did you?"

After the end of the war, the Elite Guard changed dramatically. Knockout became their medic, Vampirella led them with Jazz as their Second in Command. However, some Decepticons were left to starve. Starscream and Soundwave being two of them. They were slowly offlining of dehydration and malnourishment. Even if the war was over, the Autobots and Decepticons still had grudges against each other.

"I-I thought you'd call." It wasn't until Knockout spoke again that Starscream noticed his little brother was crying. "Every time I got a call I hoped it was you. I-I didn't know things were like this." He wiped his tears. "I'm so sorry and I'll make it up to you somehow, I swear."

Soundwave looked up into Knockout's optics. "S-So you didn't forget about us?"

Knockout wiped the tears from his brother. "No of course I didn't. I could never."

Starscream sighed. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't apologise." Knockout interrupted. "J-Just..." He opened his arms. "Group hug?"

Soundwave immediately fell into Knockout's arms, Starscream walked over and wrapped his arms over both of them.

"I-I can help you." Knockout was still crying, but this time not at what Starscream said. It was the thought of his two brothers starving to death while he was out enjoying himself. "I-If you come back with me I can help."

Soundwave smiled. "Th-That sounds good."

Knockout looked at his oldest brother. "Starscream?"

"If Sounders wants to, we'll go."

:: Shockwave I need a ground bridge. ::

:: One ground bridge coming up. ::

* * *

Soundwave had fell into recharge in the med bay and both Knockout and Starscream refused to leave his side.

"I meant what I said, Screamer. I really am sorry."

"I believe you." The seeker didn't take his optics off the sleeping Soundwave.

"Then look at me!" Starscream did just that and saw the tears threatening to fall from Knockout's optics. "Why did you think I forgot about you? We always stuck together before."

Starscream sighed. "We assumed you'd have more important things to be doing."

"More important than you two? Screamer I know our creator abandoned us but we've always been there for each other-"

"Then why weren't you?! Soundwave was so weak I didn't think he'd make it. I spent my nights just watching Soundwave breathe making sure he was still online. I panicked every time he so much as coughed and where were you?!"

Knockout tried to stop tears falling but he couldn't help it. "Screamer I will keep apologising until you get it into your head that I truly am sorry. I'll write it all over your face if I have to!" Starscream smiled, even letting a little laugh out. "I deeply wish I could change the past but I can't and I swear I **will **make it up to you somehow."

Starscream screamed in frustration. "I don't know what keeps coming over me! Knockout I'm sorry I-"

"You have mixed emotions, I understand." Knockout put a servo on Starscream's shoulder. "But I'm still going to make it up to you."

The seeker smiled. "Yeah you better."

"And I'm still going to write _sorry _all over your face."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You think I wouldn't?"

"Oh Knockout I know you wouldn't."


	18. Sparkless Monsters

**Takes place after TFP: Darkest Hour**

**Vampirella's thoughts on what happened**

* * *

People were commemorating all the fallen Autobots. Vampirella walked towards the school gates and past the flag poles when she noticed something strange. Something...highly offending. One of the flags had been taken down and replaced. Now she saw a white flag with the Autobot symbol on it.

She was joined by her old friend Taryn. "What's wrong, V?"

Vampirella just pointed at the flag. "What is that?!"

"What? Oh we're commemoration the fallen Autobots."

The Decepticon staggered a little. "The fallen Autobots? WHAT ABOUT THE DECEPTICONS?!"

"But V the Decepticons were evil."

Vampirella ignored her organic friend. "Kaon was right there. For a moment...our old home...Then Prime went and destroyed it. All our fallen comrades and don't they get remembered?"

Taryn didn't know about Vampirella's recent betrayal. "Erm V, that sounds a little Decepticon like."

Vampirella's optics glowed red. "I am a Decepticon! And I saw my home destroyed for the second time now, this time by the servos of Prime. W-We lost Dreadwing a-and Breakdown...Skyquake...Arachnid now..granted, I never liked her. Not to mention Megatron nearly offlining." She was nearly crying at this point. "Decepticons have feelings too! But no, no-one thinks about that. They always think we're these...sparkless monsters."

"V you're crying-"

"Prime might be offline!" Vampirella yelled. "I saw his servo amongst the rubble of their base. The slagging glitch always has to play hero! _Freedom is the right of all sentient beings _he says while destroying our home! After all that scrap about returning to Cybertron and...it's gone. Again."

Taryn sighed. She had no idea how to respond to that, so she just asked "How are you getting home from school?"

"Soundwave. OK it might look less weird an Aston Martin DBS V12 picking me up rather than a Cybertronian style UAV but Knockout was busy."

Taryn laughed. "What about Eradicons? I hear there are some grounders."

"Yeah but where's the fun in that? I wanna fly in a UAV!"

"Can you fly in a UAV?"

Vampirella shrugged. "I can certainly fly _on _a UAV." She forgot for a moment how upset she was. "Besides, flying with Soundwave means I don't have to put up with pointless chattering."

"No but Soundwave will."

Vampirella smiled. "Anyway." She wiped her tears. "I should be going."

"OK bye."

The Decepticon walked towards the UAV hiding behind the school building. "Hey Sounders."

"_Wouldn't people find it weird if she flies home? _" Soundwave played a recording of Knockout, presumably something he said about Soundwave picking her up from school earlier.

Vampirella shrugged. "People already know I'm weird. No-one will ask."

Soundwave took off and Vampirella smiled at the amazed faces of the people below. "There's an Autobot flag up at our school now." Soundwave came to a halt when he heard that. "They're commemorating the fallen Autobots."

"_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_" That was a recording of Vampirella when Alfreton beat Sheffield Wednesday 14-0.

She shook her head. "Nope, serious. Some robots in disguise, everyone knows about them since Earth was...changed." She couldn't remember the correct word. She had problems remembering things ever since the head injury.

Soundwave continued flying. "But apart from that, school was fine. We did Gangman Style." She then demonstrated the arm movements of Gangman Style. If Soundwave had an actual face-plate, he'd have rolled his optics.

Same old Vampirella.


	19. Chaos Goddess

Jazz was terrified. Vampirella was offlining in a pool of lava, Knockout had been stabbed repeatedly. Skywarp had his wings pinned against a rock. He was trapped with Blitzwing in a ring of fire. Jazz took deep intakes and used P over M to separate the flames.

When their attacker returned, she was more than a little mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Jazz smirked. "We're playing golf."

"YOU THINK I WILL BELIEVE THAT?"

Wow she has no sense of humour. "Yeah, actually."

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"Yeah? You'll have to catch me."

Their attacker, the Chaos Goddess, threw fire chains at Jazz, binding him to the volcano. Lava was running down slowly, making the whole situation agonising for the ninja.

But he brushed off the pain. "That the best you can do? Scared to fight me?"

"I JUST WANT MY FAMILY BACK!"

Her family. Her world was destroyed, leaving only her. Jazz felt pretty bad since it was his cousin who destroyed her world in the first place. "And V can bring your family back...if you let her."

The Goddess looked as though she was about to burst into tears. "No she wouldn't!"

"She'll bring your family back." Jazz repeated. "If you'll just free her from the lava."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"No I swear to Primus I am not lying." Jazz looked down with sadness in his optics. "I know what it's like to loose someone. It's not easy. She knows what it's like too. She'll help you..."

The Chaos Goddess used all her power to remove the lava and restore Vampirella to her full power.

"BLITZ HELP!" The ninja yelled. While the Goddess was distracted, Blitzwing freed his friend from the fire chains binding him to the volcano. Jazz fell forward.

"AAAAHHH SEE?! YOU WERE JUST LIEING TO GET ME TO REMOVE THE LAVA!"

"No! No I wasn't lieing...OK I was but...let us help you." The injured Autobot begged. He looked over to Skywarp who was now crying in pain. He knew how sensitive wings are, it must have been agonising. Knockout was laying in a pool of his own energon, offline. Vampirella was just beginning to wake up. The left side of her face and both her arms had been burned.

"NO YOU'RE LIEING AGAIN YOU JUST WANT ME TO BRING YOUR FRIEND BACK!" Jazz assumed she was talking about Knockout.

"No...well yes I do...but...what will it take to convince you?"

Chaos Goddess watch Vampirella fly up to Skywarp, pulling out the knives pinning him to the rock. She asked if he was OK but he just hugged her tightly and cried. Blitzwing put a comforting servo on Skywarp's shoulder. The two Decepticons pulled him into the hug. Vampirella wiped Skywarp's tears and he smiled before hugging her again.

She looked back at Jazz. "So...that's what it's like...to be loved?"

"Yes. Yes it is and if you let V help you-"

Vampirella must have heard, She turned around sharply. "Let who do what now?!"

The Chaos Goddess just shook her head. "It doesn't matter...You helped me, now I'll help you." A flash of light startled Jazz, but what he saw next startled him even more.

"Is this who you were referring to when you said you lost someone, Jazz?"

Jazz just stared. He couldn't believe his optics. "...Y-Yes...Yes that's who I meant...Prowler!"

"Jazz!"

The two hugged while Chaos Goddess flew off.

"WAIT!" Jazz yelled. She stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

The ninja hugged the goddess. "Thank you."

She staggered in shock. "Y-You're welcome."

"Is there any way I can repay you?"

She shook her head. "No, you've already given me what I wanted more than anything else in this world."

"And what was that?"

"Friendship. Even if it was only for a little while.

"Hey, who said it had to end?"

Her eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Well I certainly don't want it to end."

"Really?"

Jazz nodded. "Really."

* * *

The two returned to an angry vampire. "Oh! Hello!"

Chaos Goddess shook with fear. "I-I should l-leave I-I'm sorry." She flew off once again but Jazz followed (once again)

Jazz found her crying to herself. "Wh-Why does e-everyone h-hate me?"

He sat down beside her. "Hey, I don't hate you...please don't cry."

"E-Everywhere I g-go I-I get e-enemies." She broke down in even more tears.

"Hey we're not all your enemies. It's just V, she holds grudges. Don't take it personally."


	20. Nightscream

**Beast Machines/G1**

**Nightscream is caught up in a horrible battle when he hears soft whimpers.**

**Nightscream's POV**

* * *

It was really dark. I didn't know where I was. Only that I heard whimpering nearby. Not only that, but there were bombs going off also. Poor little guy must have been terrified.

"Hello?" I had to whisper in case the enemy heard me, but that meant the scared bot might not of heard me either. I thought I heard movement, but I still couldn't see anyone. "It's OK. I won't hurt you." I waited but I still didn't get a reply, so I continued. "My name's Nightscream." A saw a small cowering shadow, which I slowly walked towards. "Please talk to me, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Ratbat." He pushed himself out of the shadows and now I could see why it took so long to coax him to speak. One of his arms had nearly been ripped off and his left optic had a shard of metal through it.

I knelt down beside the sparkling. "What happened?" I asked softly so I didn't frighten him.

"I-I got lost...Th-The enemy..." He gasped, it must have hurt him to speak. "Sh-Shot at me..."

I laid a servo on his uninjured arm, hoping to give him some kind of comfort. I felt him tense a little but it didn't take him long to relax.

He looked behind me and I could feel him tremble. "What's wrong?" I turned around and saw the enemy approaching.

"Hand over the sparkling." One of them shouted.

I stood between the enemy and Ratbat. "Over my dead body." I used my sonic cry and watched as the enemy all fell back.

While I had the chance, I picked up Ratbat and ran. I didn't know where I was going, anywhere was better than there.

As soon as I was sure the enemy couldn't follow us, I stopped and set Ratbat down gently. "Are you OK?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm OK...Thank you..."

"Don't mention it. Hey you can, erm, recharge now. If you want. I'll stay with you."

"OK...thank you..." He laid down and fell into a well earned recharge.

I was tired myself but I didn't want to risk the enemy sneaking up on us. I just laid back and held the shivering sparkling close.

* * *

I don't know how long we were there for, but I heard something moving towards us. I sat up, careful not to disturb Ratbat, and looked around.

"Who are you?!" I heard the voice behind me.

He looked like some sort of feline. "Who are _you_?!"

"I'm Ravage...Ratbat's brother!" He moved closer, but I relaxed knowing that this Ravage knew the lost sparkling. I hoped he could be trusted anyway.

"I'm Nightscream, I found Ratbat earlier. What do the enemy want with him?"

Ravage looked over to his brother before glaring back at me. I still wasn't sure whether he could be trusted or not, although he was probably thinking the same about me. I was standing between them both. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Our creator has a pretty high ranking. The enemy know that the only way to make him even consider surrendering is to capture us." He paused, before asking "How is he?"

I moved to the side. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

He looked genuinely concerned as he walked towards Ratbat. The sparkling woke up slowly and turned his head. "R-Ravage?"

"Yeah, it's me. How are ya?"

"I-I'm OK...h-how did you escape?"

"It turns out the Elite Guard hate this guys as much as we do." Ravage explained. "We've teamed up with them, they rescued me. Soundwave's with them at the moment. The Intel Agent found your signal."

Ratbat fell silent, probably trying to process what was going on. It's not every day you team up with the enemy. Well, different enemy. The ones we were fighting at the moment were a team of rogue Autobots who didn't agree with the new leadership.

"Listen we've been offered a place with them. The Elite Guard. It's all a long story but they needed a Communications Officer so they asked Soundwave. He said he will if you want to. We didn't want to make any decision without you."

"A-And what do you want?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

Aww. Go on, accept the offer. Join the Elite Guard. It's better than anything I've ever had. No-one should waste an opportunity like that.

Ratbat smiled. "OK." He then looked up at me. "What about you?"

"What?"

"Where will you go now?"

I shrugged. "Wherever."

It was Ravage who spoke next. "Why don't you come back with us two?"

I must admit, it didn't take me long to consider it. "But what about your leader?"

"Trust me, she'll be fine with it."

* * *

"RATBAT!" The bot I assumed was Soundwave yelled, hugging Ratbat close.

There was another femme there. She had black, messy hair and wore a punk/Scottish style top and mini skirt.

"How are you?" She asked Ravage.

"I'm fine but...I found someone and said he could come back with us, I hope you don't mind-"

She looked over to me. Now that I recognised her, I had to admit I was pretty scared. "No course I don't. What's your name?"

"N-Nightscream."

"I'm Vampirella, nice to meet you." She then turned to Ravage and Ratbat. "In other news, Star Wars is going all Disneyfied."

"WHAT?!" Both Cassetticons yelled.

She nodded. "I watched the end of Return Of The Jedi and you know the ending when there's Obi Wan and Yoda? They've changed it so Young Anakin's there too."

"Woah wait go back a little, they've sold Star Wars?!" I asked. "One simply does not sell Star Wars!"

"I know right!" Vampirella yelled. "I mean OK, Avengers Assemble was Disneyfied but that worked. Star Wars is different. Just no!"

Maybe things would be alright after all.


	21. Nailed It

I screamed. I was pushed up against a wall. I was flying so I was really high up. I don't know his name, but the Decepticon who was restraining me pulled out something from subspace. It almost looked like one of those organic nail guns.

Wait.

He pushed it against my left servo and-

I screamed again as the nail shot through my servo, pinning it to the wall. He did the same with my right. I didn't dare look down.

He moved it up to my arms. It hurt so much I couldn't pull away. I felt the same sharp pain through my arms. Then he moved up to my shoulders. I hated how he was so silent throughout. It was creepy. I tried not to screamed but sadly failed.

This was what hurt the most. He let go. I was purely being held up by the nails. I noticed my arms were pretty much covered with energon.

I didn't know how I was going to get out of this. It all happened so quick. The Decepticon left, laughing. I was really finding it hard to focus. I knew I needed to escape this. But how? It all hurt so much. Like First Aid once said, why do you always twitch more when it hurts? It was really dark out. I couldn't even so much as activate my comm. link and call someone. I couldn't…it hurt so much…and I was feeling…faint.

But I did all I could to stay awake. I felt the nails ripping through my servo. They couldn't hold me forever. It was only a matter of time before-

Aah I just dropped again the nails tore through me it hurt it hurt it hurt! I felt myself crying now, I couldn't help it. It hurt so much!

"Fire?" Who was that? Vampirella?

"V!" She flew up to me. "Primus I am so glad to see you!"

:: Blitz I need you. :: She commed, I assumed Blitzwing was closest. When he flew up too, she turned back to me. "OK erm I need to…brace yourself."

Brace myself? Why? What was she going to-

"AAH!" She pulled the nail out of my left servo. Wow that hurt. Energon poured out of my servo then.

She bandaged my servo while Blitzwing held me up so the weight was off the nails. This was going to drag. She pulled the other out of my right servo and I tried not to scream.

"Sorry." She apologised. She didn't need to apologise, she was helping me.

After bandaging my right servo, she gripped the nail in one arm the best she could. "You OK?" She asked.

I nodded. That's the best I could do. My throat was sore from screaming.

"Good." She yanked the third nail. "Half way there."

I think Blitz sensed that I was scared because he tried to reassure me. "It's OK jour doing great."

Vampirella pulled the fourth out. Nearly there. Just two more. My entire arms killed. I saw she was about to pull both nails out of my shoulders at the same time. Then it'll be over. I braced myself.

Obviously, without them, I fell. Blitzwing was there to hold me up, but reflexes made my arms move up to steady myself. Mistake. I didn't think anything could hurt that much.

"Hey, there, it's OK now." Blitzwing reassured me. He pulled me into a tight hug. A hug which I really needed.

* * *

Blitzwing and Vampirella helped me into med bay, where Knockout had already prepared it. I was really out of it at this point. I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment. Both arms were bandaged, but the energon didn't seem to want to stop leaking. I felt myself being laid onto the berth slowly and gently.

I couldn't only hear parts of their conversation as I slipped into unconsciousness.

"…energon loss…"

"…hear me?..."

"…scrap!..."

* * *

When I woke up again, my arms felt numb. I sat up a little.

"Hey how you feeling?" I saw a red blur. Everything looked fuzzy.

"Erm, I'm OK." I didn't know who I was talking to but, to be honest, I couldn't care less. Although it sounded like Perceptor…Was it?

Next to the red blur I was a blue one. Dark blue. Almost.

"You scared us." I knew that voice!

"Brother!"

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"I am now!"

Everything began to came into focus now. I saw Perceptor smile, before saying "I'll leave you to it." And he left.

"We were so worried. It doesn't hurt does it?"

"Feels numb."

Jetstorm walked closer and…

We hugged.


End file.
